marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Guardian (Nikolai Krylenko, Watcher Datafile)
RED GUARDIAN VIII (Nikolai Krylenko, secret) Born in Minsk, the son of Russian nuclear physicist Sergei Krylov, Nikolai Krylenko and his twin sister Laynia Petrovna (Darkstar) were taken from birth by the then-Soviet government to be trained as soldiers after their mutant natures manifested. Joining the KGB-sponsored Soviet Super-Soldiers. Nikolay took on the codename Vanguard. A loyal communist despite the fall of the Soviet Union, Vanguard aided the communist General Tskarov in his efforts to destroy the American economy and replace it with communism. He agreed to help Tskarov on the condition Tskarov had to help him find his then missing sister. After the defeat of Tsarkov, Nicolai agreed to membership in the Russian Federation’s newest super team, the Winter Guard. After the death of his sister, Vanguard balked at the Government's decision to replace her with a doppleganger and keep the public in the dark about Laynia's death. The act caused a rift among the heroes, as Vanguard joined forces with other former Winter Guard members Steel Guardian, Fantasma, Powersurge, Perun and Starlight to form the Protectorate. Later Vanguard was forced to join forces with the new Winter Guard in order to defeat Fantasma, who was actually a Dire Wraith in disguise, in the process witnessing the 'rebirth' of his sister into the body of a Dire Wraith. His reason for anger at the Winter Guard program gone, Krylenko rejoined Ursa Major, Darkstar, and The Crimson Dynamo in the Winter Guard. Nicolai abandoned the Vanguard identity to become the new Red Guardian. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Brother of Darkstar, Russian Patriot, Trained Since Childhood Power Sets PSYCHIC REPULSION FIELD Enhanced Stamina D8, Flight D6, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Energy Reflection. On a successful reaction against a kinetic- or energy based attack action, inflict physical stress or target an asset with the effect die at no cost. SFX: Force of Will. When using Superhuman Durability in your dice pool, redirect physical stress to mental stress at no cost. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to step back redirected stress. SFX: Power Focus. In a pool including a Red Guardian’s Shield die, replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. Spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to step up an effect die from a reflected attack action. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Psychic Repulsion Field. Recover Psychic Repulsion Field when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Psychic Repulsion Field until you recover that trauma. Limit: Mutant. When affected by mutant-specific complications or tech, gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. RED GUARDIAN’S SHIELD Superhuman Durability D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 to your pool and keep +1 effect die. SFX: Kinetic Absorption. On a successful reaction against a kinetic- based attack action, convert your opponent’s effect die into a Red Guardian’s Shield stunt or step up a Red Guardian’s Shield power until used in an action. If your opponent’s action succeedes, spend 1 PP/a die from the doom pool to use this SFX. SFX: Ricochet. Step up or double Weapon die against a single target. Remove highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Red Guardian’s Shield power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Tech Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Soviet Super Soldiers Category:KGB Category:Supreme Soviets Category:Siberforce Category:Peoples Protectorate Category:Winter Guard